


[Fanmix] When I Needed You Most

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Series: Voltron Ship Mixes [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Season/Series 06 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien
Summary: I'm not over this season yet.





	[Fanmix] When I Needed You Most

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not over this season yet.

[When I Needed You Most: a Shiro/Keith fanmix](http://8tracks.com/luovien/when-i-needed-you-most-a-shiro-keith-fanmix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [luovien](http://8tracks.com/luovien?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Pat Benatar - **Love Is A Battlefield** // James Arthur - **Say You Won't Let Go** // Jason Mraz - **I Won't Give Up** // Adam Lambert - **Better Than I Know Myself** // Ninja Sex Party - **In Your Eyes** // Mariah Carey - **Thank God I Found You** // Avril Lavigne - **Keep Holding On** // Bang! - **Shooting Star**


End file.
